Cameron Silverblaze
Not to be confused with Camper Cameron or Lass Cameron Cameron is the Main Character part of Pokémon D Double P, a fanfiction written by KP =Background= Cameron is from Twinleaf Town, Cameron is sometimes like Pearl in some ways (Rushing, Impatient), As Cameron was two feet away from the Grass Patch with Cory watching him...Rowan yelled and got their attention, Cameron was given a Turtwig and Cory was given a Chimchar. Cameron considers himself an Ace. Cameron easily bested all Gym Leaders except for Candice. (Ice, being his Core Weakness of all his Pokemon) He also has a bad reputation with Team Galactic. Thwarting most of their plans. The other plans being thwarted by others. Cameron is the Sinnoh Champion, usually controlling Dragon and Grass types. He's bested four who challenged him. He also gave new rules for the Pokemon League, there must be Double Battles (Aaron and Bertha, Flint and Lucian, lastly Cameron and Cory) Cameron later took interest into creating the Alpha Battle Frontier...being one of the leaders of the Draco Maw inside, along with Cory and Joshua.) Cameron can also be found underground digging with Dawn and Cory. (With Cory and Cameron taking each others' flags much to Dawn's Distaste.) It's "Why can't you two get along?" This and that... Cameron is also known to own a Resort Villa at the Resort Area, Cory was the first one to know and went off telling everyone Cameron knew, Dawn, his Mother, Professor Rowan, Riley, and Buck. Cameron's rumored to have a themed party every season. Cameron also shows a dislike for Valentine's Day, but also in that day, he revealed himself as the Rogue Crusader to Dawn, Dawn started calling herself stupid but Cameron comforted her, actually slowly falling in love with her. Later Cameron bought a bouquet of Gracidea Flowers for Dawn after talking with Megan, They later went out to dinner and making an Accidental Encounter with an empire of some sort, Cameron was hit in the head by one of their parts in their Machines. After hearing the return of Team Galactic and the Cipher Organization, Cameron (even though wounded) tries to get out of rest and immediately face them. Victor "Held him" back. =Gameplay (Game)= If the player has the same clothes and looks as Cameron also named "Cameron", Alpha Battle Frontier is an exclusive part to the storyline. Allowing the player to see the building part of it. However, there is a code given to get Cameron's clothes if the player pre-orders the game. It also shows Cameron's Past, the Player will get all of Cameron's Pokemon which are for some reason, untradable (Seeing so players won't get confused.) Also, Cameron responds with every word said to him without the player having to pick. The Log with the quotes said by Cameron is currently being made. =Trivia= Cameron is shown to hate Valentine's Day, seeing in Article Seven, he spends most of the time locked up in his Villa, hoping to get no visitors. (Though he accepts Cory, Dawn, and Professor Rowan only on this day.) Cameron's nativity and hyperactivity is shown to be notched down a few levels After he gets his first Gym Badge, seen in Article One. Cameron is shown to be somewhat oblivious to danger. (Seeing that he's only been beaten once by his sister) Cameron favors Dragon-type Pokemon, similar to Lance. But as well as Eevee Evolutions and Turtle-like Pokemon (Squirtle, and Torterra) Cameron's original hair color was White, but changed to Brown. To be more based off of KP. Route 216 is Cameron's Theme. Category:KP's Characters